


A Lie of Omission

by gothqueen



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothqueen/pseuds/gothqueen
Summary: Conrart has finally come back to the Demon Kingdom after he proved he wasn't a traitor. But while he was in Big Shimaron a secret was growing. Now, Yozak can't hide it any longer and everybody will find out.





	A Lie of Omission

Josak sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to relax as the ship rocked back and forth. He was still feeling rotten, and being thrown off a cliff definitely hadn’t helped. Or it might just be his nerves making him feel uneasy. Conrart had finally come back, and would be in the demon kingdom again. Which meant that his little secret wouldn’t be a secret for much longer. 

“Are you feeling alright? You look pale,” Conrart said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. “Don’t tell me you’re starting to get sea sick like Wolfram.” 

“Oh please, I would never be as delicate as little lord brat,” Josak laughed, even if he was eyeing the wooden bucket in case he needed it. “So, what are you doing in here? I thought you would be making your rounds of apologies, and being a stubborn fool about being forgiven.” 

“Thats exactly what I’m doing. I owe you an apology just as much as everyone else…maybe even more.” 

“More? Because you threw me off the cliff? I knew it was the only way, and you told me exactly what to do when I hit the river.” Josak was trying to shrug it off, as if he hadn’t been truly terrified that Conrart had actually betrayed them. 

“Thats not what I mean.” Josak glanced up at his captain, surprised when he saw Conrart sitting down on the bed next to him. “I should have tried to clue you into what I was doing. I betrayed you as an ally…and as a lover. When I was fighting Gunter…I could tell how scared you were.” 

Josak sighed as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Conrart’s waist. “You know I’m a cynic. I believe the worst in people…ever since I was a child. Still, for some reason I thought you would come back to us eventually. But if you ever scare me like that again I won’t forgive you so easily.”   
“So, does that mean I’m forgiven now?” Conrart asked, leaning down so his lips were almost touching Josak’s. Josak happily closed the distance between them and kissed his lover, giving him his silent answer. It seemed most questions were answered silently between them. 

“So, if I’m forgiven, are you going to tell me why you look so sick?” 

Josak should have known he could never keep a secret from Conrart. His captain and lover could read him like a book, especially when he was trying to keep something from him. “Well…the thing is…” 

“Josak why the hell did I get a report of you being thrown off a cliff?!” Before Josak had even been able to answer the green haired medic had stormed into his bunk. Gisella’s face told him she was pissed, and she had good reason to be too. “When I told you no active duty, that does not mean go off on a dangerous mission with his majesty and get yourself injured. Do you know what could have happened?!” 

“You were supposed to be pulled off active duty?” Conrart asked. “Why? The only time you’ve ever been pulled was after we returned from that one battle.” He glanced back at Gisella, whose anger had seemed to fizzle when she realized who else was in the room. 

“You haven’t told him?” Gisella asked, looking straight through Conrart and at Josak.   
“Well, with everything that happened there wasn’t really any time. I was just about to when you stormed in.”   
“Tell me what?” Conrart was looking between the two of them now. “Josak?” 

“Well, you see, the thing is…about a week or two after you went after his majesty and didn’t return I was feeling sick. I thought it was because of grief, you know? But I still went to Gisella, figuring I needed to at sleep and asked for something to knock me out at night. Before she would give it to me she gave me a check up and found out that my illness wasn’t because of grief. It was because of something else.” 

“Something else?” 

“Yeah…it seemed that I was pregnant.” 

“What?!” Conrart’s jaw had dropped, and his thoughts were reeling. He had been gone for almost six months. In that time Josak had fought against Adelbert, had been in a temple that collapsed, and been thrown off of a cliff. And those were just the things that Conrart knew about, there were probably plenty of other things that had happened when he wasn’t around. 

“Thats why he was supposed to be off active duty. I trusted you when you said you would tell Gwendal yourself, but instead you went to another country so I wouldn’t know what you were doing!” 

Josak wasn’t meeting Gisella’s glare, because that was exactly what he had done. First he had run off to do the scouting job in Caloria Then he had followed Yuri after the box was opened, working hard to avoid Gisella when they had met after the box was opened. She had never known he was still taking on missions, and ignoring all possible dangers that could befall him.   
“Now I have to make sure you and the baby are still healthy, and change the bandages on all the wounds you came back with!” 

Josak sighed as he laid back on the bed, knowing the routine since this wasn’t the first time Gisella had checked up on him and the baby. 

“But if it was right after I left…that means you’re almost six months…” Conrart mumbled, doing the math in his head. “How is that possible? I-I can’t even tell!” 

“Yeah, turns out its not rare to have such a small bump, especially for men. Plus, I just loosened up my shirt so it wouldn’t become too obvious that there’s a bump underneath. It was surprisingly easy to hide.” 

“Thats not something to brag about!” Gisella growled, shaking her head as she finally pulled Josak’s shirt back down so it covered his stomach again. “The heartbeat is still strong and all signs show that they are healthy. Your child is strong, but I will tell Gwendal this time if you haven’t told him by the time we reach land. I’m not letting you escape on another mission!”   
“Yes ma’am,” Josak mumbled, sighing as he relaxed once she had finally left the room. “Damn, I’m going to get lectured by Gwendal next.” And not just because he had gone on a mission while he was pregnant, but because he had hidden the fact he was carrying his brother’s child. 

“Josak…” 

“I know this is all being sprung on you. I planned to tell you, I just wasn’t sure when would be the right time with everything that happened. But don’t worry, I’ve already decided to keep the child. You can be involved as you want to be. We don’t even have to tell anybody you’re the father if thats what you want.” 

“How could you possibly think thats what I want?” Conrart yelled, his face twisted into a look of pain and anger.

Josak was surprised by how strongly Conrart reacted before sighing. “I know your number one loyalty is to his highness. I’ve accepted that since the first time I met the young man and you actually threatened to relieve me of my duty for testing him. I was okay with that, I still am. Thats why I’m giving you a choice.” 

“I want to be part of this child’s life. I want to be with you, and raise them together. I mean…if thats still what you want, even after everything I did.” 

“You honestly think I would abandon you, Conrart? You’re going to be stuck with me for a very long time!” Josak smirked as he pulled Conrart into a kiss, sighing as he felt the familiar feeling of his lover’s arms wrapping around him. “Damn, I missed that,” he mumbled. 

“I missed you too.” 

“But you know, we’re going to have to go tell Gwendal and Gunter about this. I can already hear the screaming, crying, lecturing, and threats. But I’m not sure how Gwendal will react…” 

Conrart laughed as he shook his head. “And I’m sure we’ll get that reaction before we even tell Gunter about the baby.” 

The two of them didn’t have to wait long to see the reaction, because within the hour there was a knock at the door before Gwendal walked in. “Gisella said Josak had something to tell me. She looked pretty angry.” 

“Yeah, that’s kinda my fault,” Jozak laughed as he scratched the back of his head. 

“Hmm? How did you get her angry? Usually only Dascascos can get her yelling like that.” 

“Turns out disobeying her orders as a medic can do that.” Gwendal raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn’t say anything, waiting for Josak to continue. “I was kinda supposed to tell you some news that probably would have made me not be able to take any missions.” 

“Exactly what news would that be?” Gwendal asked, his annoyance at the way that Josak was dancing around the topic starting to show. 

Josak glanced to Conrart one last time before sighing. “Well, the truth is…I’m pregnant. And the child’s father is Conrart.” 

“What?!” Gwendal’s eyes were wide as he looked between the two of them. “How could you have kept this a secret? Do you know how many situations you’ve been in where you could have died?” He paused for a moment as he looked at Conrart before understanding dawned in his eyes. “How far along are you?”

“Well, in my defense the scouting job in Caloria wasn’t supposed to be dangerous. And I would have returned no problem, but then his majesty and his eminence showed up. I couldn’t just leave the two of them alone in a strange land.” He glanced away when asked about how far along he was. “About six months…” 

“Six months?! And did you know about this when you threw him off a cliff?” Gwendal asked, finally looking at Conrart. 

“No, I just found out after getting on the ship. I would never have taken such a risk if I knew about the child.” 

Gwendal started massaging his forehead, knowing that this whole situation was going to give him even more wrinkles that his mother would complain about. “Obviously you are off-duty until the child is born. Afterwards me and you are going to have a very long talk about keeping secrets from your superior.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Oh, and Jozak…” 

“Sir?” 

“Congratulations. I am sure you and Conrart will make very good parents.” 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Conrart smiled as he saw Yuuri step out of the fountain. “I’m here, your majesty,” he said, relieved that Yuuri hadn’t changed his mind about him coming back. It had been something he worried about as he thought of Yuuri’s return. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me ‘your majesty’? You’re my godfather after all!” 

“You’re right, Yuuri, I’m sorry.” 

“So, what’s been going on since I left?” Yuuri asked as he took the towel offered to him, drying off his hair. 

“Conrart has the biggest news out of all of us,” Wolfram said, glancing back at his brother. 

“Really? What kind of news?”   
“I was actually hoping to show you rather then tell you,” Conrart laughed. “But don’t worry, you won’t have to wait long. Its at the castle.”   
“Oh! Then lets go! I want to see!” Yuuri called, hurrying to the horses. 

When they arrived at the castle Jozak was waiting in the courtyard, smiling as he gently rocked Kayetan in his arms. The little boy was sleeping soundly, even with all the noise that came with the return of the moah. 

“What a cute baby! Who does he belong to?” Yuuri asked, running over to Jozak the second he saw him. 

“He’s mine, your majesty.” 

“What?! How long have I been gone? Wait, are you married and you never told me about it? I mean, I know we don’t really talk about personal stuff but I thought I would know about something like this! I mean, who’s the mother? Will I ever get to meet her? Oh, unless I know her already.” 

“Calm down your majesty. I’m not married, at least not yet. As for the mother, that would be me. But I decided I like being called papa better then mother. But it will be a while before he starts calling anyone anything. As for the time, you’ve only been gone for about three months. And before you ask, no demon pregnancies are not shorter then human ones. I kind of kept him a secret for as long as I could.” 

As Jozak spoke he could see even more questions collecting in the young king’s mind. He guessed that should be expected, but it was still pretty amusing. “Okay…so if you’re the one who mothered the baby…who’s the father?” Yuuri finally asked. 

“Well, thats actually the big news that I wanted to show you,” Conrart said, stepping forward to wrap his arm around Yozak. “I’m the father, and this is my son Kayetan.” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped as he looked between the two of them. “W-wait! How long have the two of you been together?” 

“Well, we’ve only really been together since we got Conrart back. Before then we were really more like sex friends….” Jozak said, thinking out loud.   
“His majesty doesn’t need to know all that!” Conrart said, cutting Jozak off. “The important part is we are together now, and we have a son. Jozak has even moved to the castle full time, so you’ll be seeing him a lot more often.” 

“I just won’t be able to go on adventures with you for a little while. I’ve kind of been grounded for lying to everyone for so long about being pregnant,” Josak sighed, still upset that he had been put on leave ‘for the foreseeable future’, at least thats what Gwendal had said. Jozak was pretty sure that meant he would be stuck at the castle for a while. At least he had Kayetan, that made being stuck there a little easier. 

“Of course you would be! You went on at least five deadly missions, and put Kayeton in danger!” Wolfram growled as he shook his head. “I still can’t believe you did that! If Gwendal hadn’t arrived when he did we all would have been dead!” 

Conrart only smiled as he listened to his younger brother before shaking his head. “Wolfram has become a very doting uncle. Him and Greta have been helping out whenever they get the chance, even taking him for the afternoon when we had to go to the great one’s tomb so I could receive my pardon.” 

“It was practice for when I have Yuuri’s child. Just in the two weeks he was born I’ve learned how to hold babies, warm up bottles, and change diapers. It has been very useful, and I’m sure I will continue to learn.” 

“Thats what he says, but that doesn’t explain the way he spoils him,” Yozak whispered, just loud enough for Wolfram to hear him.   
“Hey! I do not spoil him!” Wolfram yelled, only to freeze when he heard Kayetan start to whimper as he opened his little eyes only to reveal that they were blue just like Jozak’s. “Shh, I’m sorry, Uncle Wolf didn’t mean to yell,” he whispered, proving his earlier denial to be false. 

Jozak and Conrart glanced at each other knowingly. Jozak would never say it out loud, but he was actually relieved that Wolfram and Gwendal both doted over their son. Both he and Conrart had dangerous jobs. It hadn’t mattered before if anything happened to them, but now things had changed with the birth of their son. It was a comfort to know if the worst did happen there was a castle full of people who would care for him, and make sure that he was cared for. “Would you like to hold him, young man?” Jozak asked. 

“Yeah, can I?” Yuuri carefully held out his arms, moving as carefully as he could to take the baby into his arms. 

“Careful, wimp, make sure to support his head. He also likes to be held close, but so he can still see everyone around him,” Wolfram directed. 

“I know, I know. This isn’t the first time I’ve held a baby! And don’t call me a wimp!” Yuuri growled, even as he did just as Wolfram had directed him. “Hey little guy! You look like both your daddies, don’t you?” It was true, the little boy had Jozak’s eyes, but he had Conrart’s hair. There had been multiple debates around the castle about who the little boy looked more like. “He’s really cute! Congratulations you guys, I’m so happy for you! Both of you!”


End file.
